my first fic
by beastrep123
Summary: this is my first Fic about Pokemon ,, well this is about my OC Mitsuka and his friends traveling around having battles between themselves and most of the time they do it causes destruction /i do not own Pokemon/ please review and help me
1. Chapter 1

Mitsuka was watching TV waiting for the next day to come for he would be ten and be able to get his first Pokemon.  
he finally fell asleep NEXT MORNING ......

Mitsuka woke up but liked to lay down for a little bit then he heard his mom call for him "Mitsuka it's breakfast", he still stayed in bed.  
"...Mitsuka get down here..." His mother stamped her foot "Mitsuka Akirei get down here or you won't be able to get your first Pokemon!" Next thing was a blur, Mitsuka's plate was clean and he was gone running off towards prof. Julie's lab.  
"Man I hope I am not late." He walked up to her lab, opened the door, saw her then she said, "Hello Mitsuka."  
"Hello prof. Julie"  
"Are you here to get your Pokemon?"  
"Yes I am."  
Prof. Julie walked over and pulled out a case from the floor with three poke balls in it, then she opened the case.  
"Pick one of these three poke balls which contain either a Charmander, Turtwig, and Totodile" he looked at them and thought for a while  
"Who should I pick? I like Turtwig but I love fire types and Totodile is pretty awesome~"  
After a while he told prof. Julie, "I'll take Charmander, I just guess I can get the others later in my journey." She took one of the poke balls and the case went back into the floor.  
"OK here it is." She kissed it then handed it to him. "Remember to come back when your old enough for me." He took it and ran off

He saw his friends outside one of there houses and he walked up to them "hey you guys i got my first Pokemon and it's a Charmander "

"dude that's pretty awesome "

"thanks Taven " Mitsuka said rubbing his head

" so what did you guys get "

"Turtwig "

"Totodile "

"Pikachu"

"hey wait that wasn't one of the three"

" i know i asked prof. Julie if i could get it" they started walking off to start their journey

6 YEARS LATER.....

Taven, Chan, Holland, and Mitsuka are all sixteen and everyone is waiting for Mitsuka to get back from training his new Pokemon " man were is he were going to be late for our battle royal between the four of us" MEANWHILE.....

" CHARIZARD use flamethrower , Squirtle use water gun "

the water and fire connected but the fire won and headed towards Squirtle " Squirtle withdrawal

"Squirtle went into his shell and was protected from the fire

" Squirtle bubble followed by water gun " the bubbles went around the water gun combining the attacks and hitting Charizard head on who got knocked down but got right back up

" that's it Charizard , good job Squirtle " next thing Squirtle glowed white and started to evolve

" alright Squirtle became Wartortle " he took out two poke balls

" return " they both went into the poke balls and he ran off.

Taven and them saw Mitsuka running towards them " alright dude you made it"

" sorry I'm late" Mitsuka said exhausted

"alright lets get started " they all ran apart only having Taven and Mitsuka on one team with Chan and Holland on the other

" alright lets get started we all now the rules"

"yes" they all said in unison

" alright begin" they all threw out one poke ball with a Charizard, a Sceptile, a Raichu, and a Feraligator. "lets go "

"Charizard flamethrower"

"Sceptile bullet seed"

"Raichu intercept the flamethrower with thunder"

" Feraligator use water gun" they all clashed with explosions

" Charizard use gust and blow Raichu in the air" Raichu went up in the air because of the gust

" Charizard now hit him with a wing attack"

" Sceptile you hit Raichu to but with leave blade"  
"oh no you don't Feraligator use hydro pump towards Charizard"

" Sceptile block it then keep going " Sceptile blocked and went after Raichu again and the two were about to connect

" Raichu iron tail " they all connected and there was an explosion and Raichu was sent flying

" Raichu land straight " Raichu flipped and landed on its feet

" Feraligator use surf "

" Raichu use thunder on the surf"

" Feraligator jump off " the thunderbolt combined with the surf and it headed towards Charizard and Sceptile

" alright Charizard show them the heat put in the fast ball ,use fire blast and flamethrower"

" Sceptile use energy ball and hit it with your leaf blade at the fire blast " the energy ball went flying and mixed with the flamethrower and fire blast and the surf and flame blast connected and a huge explosion and next thing you saw was all the Pokemon knocked out

"return " they all yelled

"good match next time it will be different" Mitsuka said

then Mitsuka got a phone call and it was the prof. " hey prof. whats wrong"

"I'm just calling to see how you're doing i heard from you're mother that you turned sixteen "

" ya i turned sixteen and I'm doing fine , how are you prof. "

" I'm doing good Mitsuka but you where the last person i was going to see for awhile so no kids have come for there first Pokemon "

" oh well that sucks but i should be there tomorrow with the rest of my friends "

" that's great cause i hope you remember are agreement for when you become old enough that we would get married "

" yes prof. i haven't forgotten but I'm still not old enough i still have 2 years , but i still can't believe my mom asked you that " he said sighing then he heard Taven call for him

" come on Mitsuka we have to get up early so we can reach our hometown Rodewood " said Taven

" ya i know ,, well bye prof. I'll see you tomorrow "

"I'll be looking forward to it , goodnight sweetie " she said as she blew a kiss threw the phone "good night prof. Julie " he said sighing

" geez i think she's trying to make me invent a new shade of red " he said blushing " are you OK Mitsuka " said his best friend Taven " I'm OK Taven "

" alright then lets go to our room and get to sleep cause Chan and Holland are tired and are already asleep "

"of course those two are asleep " said Mitsuka teasingly as they walked back to there room

THE NEXT MORNING ............

Mitsuka woke up but stayed laying down " hey Mitsuka are you up finally " said Taven

"ya I'm awake you know how i am when i wake up just lay there " he said getting up

" where are Chan and Holland "

" they would be outside training in the grass but hurry up and get changed so we can head out " said Taven as he left the room .

Mitsuka was already done getting changed as he walked out of the room and went over to the grass where he saw his friend battling something so he ran over " hey guys what is that "

" its a Chimchare and its pretty strong " said Holland

" really " said Mitsuka as he pulled out his pokedex ' Chimchare the fire monkey Pokemon ,has a rash nature and doesn't like to be around people'

" hey you guys let me catch it i love fire Pokemon " said Mitsuka

" sure Mitsuka just make it quick " Mitsuka got his hat out and put it on

" Pidgeottoe lets go " he said as he threw out a poke ball and out came a flying Pokemon

" alright Pidgeottoe gust followed by quick attack " he said as the Pokemon flapped his wings and a small twister showed up and picked Chimchare up in the air as the flying Pokemon picked up speed and hit the Pokemon in mid air

" alright nice hit " said giving a thumbs up

" OK now finish it up with Aeriel ace"he said as the birds beak glowed and he picked up speed as he connected with the fire Pokemon

" alright here go's " he said as he threw a poke ball at the unconscious Pokemon as the ball hit it and started to shake , after a few shakes the poke ball stopped and Mitsuka ran over to it

" alright i caught a Chimchare " " don't get excited you took too long now hurry up or we'll leave you behind "

" hey wait up " said Mitsuka running after everyone THREE HOURS LATER ......

"so we're finally back to our hometown , what are you gonna do first Mitsuka " said Taven

" I'm gonna say hi to my mom then i am gonna visit prof. Julie "

" ya so you guys can get closer to each other ,naked that is " said Chan and Holland laughing

" shut up you guys "said Mitsuka holding a fist up to them but then decided that he should see him mom

" I'll see you guys later " Mitsuka said as he walked away to his house

MITSUKA'S HOUSE .  
" hey mom I'm home "

" hello Mitsuka how are you dear , lunch is almost ready

" OK mom " he said as he walked to his room and put his bag down

" hey mom I'm gonna go and say hi to prof. Julie "


	2. Chapter 2

Prof. Julies lab........

mitsuka walked in to prof. julie's lab " prof. are you here "

" no she's not here rite now she went out to study more Pokemon " came a voice they starteled Mitsuka

"oh hello I'm Mitsuka , i was looking for the prof. but appearently she's not in rite now ,so can you tell me when she'll be back " said mitsuka said rubbing the back of his head

" I'm sorry but she did not say "

" oh well when she gets back can you have her come to my house "

" sure "

" thanks I guess i'll be leaving then " he said as he turned around and started to walk back to his house MITSUKA"S HOUSE .....

"hey mom I'm ho.... , wait why are you here " he said as he saw prof. Julie sitting at the kitchen table

"well i figured that you would be here so i came over but you weren't here , so me and you're mom started talking " said prof. Julie

"yes mitsuka before you head over on you're next journey you should talk with prof. Julie since you guys are going to be getting married in two years i thought that you two could get to know each other much more "

Mitsuka sighed " mom are you trying to make the prof. leave and never talk to me again "

" oh i dont mind Mitsuka i think it's a great idea to get to know each other better " said prof. julie smiling at mitsuka " lunch is ready , Mitsuka go wash you're hands then sit down "

" yeah yeah mom i know , geez" he said as he walked to the bathroom and washed his hands

" so my son is not going to leave until two days from now so why don't you stay the night prof. "

" mom I'm sure the prof. has work to do " Mitsuka said yelling from the bathroom as he was drying his hands

" oh of course i'll stay i don't have any work because theres no new trainers and my assistant is studying pokemon for me so i'll be happy to stay , i hope i dont impose on you "

" no you can stay anytime you want , since you'll be marrying my son you should stay in his room " Mitsuka's mom said as a crashing noise came from the bathroom

" Mitsuka are you OK " prof. Julie said as she ran to the bathroom only to see that Mitsuka fell on the ground with a red face Prof. Julie helped mitsuka up

" thank you prof. " said mitsuka rubbing his head

" well if everyone has nothing to say i'll take that as a yes to her staying in you're room son "

' there is no way i can fight against her so i might as well save my breathe ' Mitsuka thought

" come now mitsuka lunch is ready " Mitsuka's mom said as they all sat down with a full plate of chicken mash potatoes and carrots

It didn't take too long before Mitsuka was finished " you need to slow down MItsuka or you're going to choke "

"ya mom i havn't yet " he said as he started to walk out the door

" wait Mitsuka were are you going " asked his mother

" I'm going to train my new pokemon so his not totally weak "

" ok but be carefull " she said as he slammed the door " i can't believe hes not begging to be near you Julie "

" It's OK i can't make him be near me , sooner or later he'll see that i love him "

mitsuka was out in the tall grass looking for something to battle with his Chimchare on his head "don't worry we'll find something soon and you'll become strong quick , and then you can be one of my aces for when i become a gym leader , but the type of gym leader i'll be is the kind were only the really tough opponents can get a badge i wont let inexperienced people into the Pokemon league " he said holding his fist up just as a spearow tried to attack him " trying to pick on an innocent person is not nice ,, go Chimchare use ember " he said as the spearow dodged and hit Chimchare with a quick attack

" are you ok Chimchare " MItsuka said as CHimchare slowly stood up " alright Chimchare use scratch " the scratch hit th spearow and made it fall out of the sky " now use leer and then hit him with another ember " said as he stared down the spearow then let out tiny pieces of fire from his mouth

The attacks connected and the spearow was burned " ah this is too easy for my Chimchare ,, ahhh iam feeling the fire too come on take in the fire and except it ,, lets go Chimchare we'll finish it with a fiery ember " he said as Chimchare let fire come from it's mouth and it hit the spearow again and the spearow fainted " oh no thats not good i should probably take this Pokemon back to prof. Julie "

Mitsuka ran back to the house with the spearow in his hands and stormed into the house " prof. Julie i need you to look at this Pokemon that took way too far in the battle with but it's not mine it's wild "

" well bring it over to the lab and ill have to look at it " said the prof. as they walked over to her lab

" here give me the Pokemon and just wait here " said julie as she walked behind some doors and left Mitsuka to wait

After a few minutes of waiting prof. Julie came out smiling " it will be fine it just needs to rest , you need to be more carefull when training on wild pokemon you could hurt oone and won't be able to do anything " as she said that Mitsuka started to get sad and he looked at the floor

" ok i'll be more carefull prof. " she hugged him

" thats all i need you to promise now go lets go back to you're house " she said smiling

" ok " he said wile blushing and she grabbed his hand then they walked back to his house 


End file.
